


Finals Season

by redflannel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18+, After care, Brat attitude, Daddy Kink, F/M, Modern AU, Overstimulation, Professor Levi x University student Reader, Reader is in her early 20s, Reader is over 18, Spanking, Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflannel/pseuds/redflannel
Summary: The reader is a University Student and her boyfriend isn't happy about her not taking the proper measures on taking care of herself.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 28





	Finals Season

**Author's Note:**

> WC: ~2.6k
> 
> A/N: This was a secret Santa gift that the discord server I'm apart of did for Christmas. Also very spicy and 18+ content.

It was the beginning of the holiday season where people begin to buy Christmas gifts for their family and friends. Couples start to do coupley things like go to the ice rink, make snowmen, play in the snow, watch movies, and so on. Unfortunately, when the holiday season starts up so does hell week. It’s more like hell weeks since it’s two weeks of late-night studying for final exams, sleepless nights researching for the word vomit term paper, and group projects that are supposed to be for a group, but wait for one person to do a majority of the work.

You were finished studying for your last final of the day when you looked out the window you were sitting in front of to see it was beginning to snow. You watched the snow as you slowly got ready to head to your class. You made sure to dress warmly in a black turtleneck long sleeve, black fleece-lined tights underneath your favourite pair of black jeans, and your brown snow boots. You grabbed your dark grey wool jacket, and your umbrella, checking to make sure you had everything before you had headed out.

You had made it to your class with twenty minutes to spare. The only people in the classroom were a handful of your classmates and your professor. When you entered the class several heads looked up to see who it was, but then were disappointed when you weren’t who they were looking for. You gave a subtle nod to your professor before heading to your seat, getting everything ready for the class. You checked the last notification on your phone with a simple text message from your loving boyfriend.

_You look like shit._

You shook your head from the text before your phone vibrated in your hand.

_You haven’t been sleeping, have you?_

Busted.

You’ve been staying up all night for the past few nights to get your research papers done on top of studying for the final in the class. You looked up to see your professor looking straight at you with his grey eyes that had dark circles under them from the sleepless nights he has from grading everything. You give him a smirk before looking back down at your phone as you typed out your message.

_You’re one to talk,_ Sir. _You look like you could use some sleep._ You pressed send as you looked at him to watch his expression. He looked at his computer screen before snapping his gaze right back at you.

_Is that sass I hear coming from you? Are you being a brat today out of all the days? Because I know what will fix that shitty attitude of yours._

You giggled quietly to yourself before choosing not to answer his text message. Your phone vibrated in your hand again.

_You’re in trouble brat._

* * *

It took you the whole two hours of the class to finish the final. You wanted to make sure you were triple checking the wording on every question to make sure you understood what it was asking. You gathered your things before heading up to the front to turn in your test. When you set the test down on top of all the other tests on his desk, he gave you a pointed stare. You froze in your spot and tried to swallow the lump in your throat. You knew that he wasn’t happy that you hadn’t been taking care of yourself, especially nowadays when you were so busy locked up in the office of your shared home.

“Brat.” Levi had broken the silence between the two of you.

“Yes, _Sir_?” You gave him a smirk, bratty attitude still intact.

He didn’t say anything but shook his head. He knew it was risky to say anything at school since relationships between professor and student were basically taboo. When he didn’t say anything you waved goodbye to him. “Happy Holidays Professor Ackerman.”

You hurried outside, getting your umbrella open before setting foot outside and making the trek home. It took you a little while to get back home because you decided to stop at the 24-hour convenience store to buy some drinks and snacks for later. When you did get home Levi was in his light grey button-down, with the top two buttons open and his shirt tucked into his black slacks. Your mouth watered at the sight of him. You took your shoes off at the door before setting all your things down and grabbing the plastic bags, taking them into the kitchen. Levi watched your every move as you loaded all the drinks into the fridge before moving on to putting the snacks into the walk-in pantry.

You rolled the four plastic bags up, discarding them into one bag that contained all the plastic bags. You gave your handsome boyfriend a smile before walking over to him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek, and turning to walk to your shared bedroom. Before you could get any further, he grabbed your wrist and tugged you back into his arms. You looked up at him all innocently, even though you knew he wasn’t going to be kind to you. You’ve broken one of the rules by not taking the proper steps on taking care of yourself.

“I’m home,” you smiled at him as he brushed some of your hair out of your face. His grey eyes roaming your face before looking into your eyes.

“Welcome home brat,” he whispered as he held you in his arms. “Where did you go after class?”

“Convenience store for y’know...Later.” You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands found your hips. “I figured since we’re gonna have a long night tonight, we might as well be hydrated and sated with food.”

He hummed in response before placing his forehead gently against yours, taking in your scent of citrus and ginger from your body wash. “You’re in big trouble little girl.”

“I know I am.” You giggled before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, licking his lips a little just to tease him. You knew how to rile him up and get what you wanted in the end.

Before you knew it, your vision turned upside down as he carried you fireman style to the bedroom. You squealed at the sudden movement, swatting at his butt. Your bedroom door closed with a swift kick of his foot before you were set down on your feet. “Do you remember your safeword?” He asked you as he started to take off your jacket.

“Yes, I do remember what my safeword is.” You helped him remove your top revealing a black lacy bra underneath it. You tried to see what his reactions were, but with him being so hard to read you didn’t know what was going on in that mind of his.

“What is it? I won’t continue until you tell me what your safe word is,” he growled out as he stared at you.

“Lilies,” you tell him, rolling your eyes before yelping with the quick movement of him pulling your jeans down, turning you around, and bending you over. He slapped your ass before letting out a small curse to see you wearing the matching panties to the bra.

You let a small giggle out upon hearing him curse. It wasn’t every day that he’s like this.

“I’m going to have to punish you for being such a brat. Finish taking off your jeans and stand by the bed,” he ordered you as you stood there, arms crossed, index finger tapping your chin as you thought about it.

Levi was in the process of removing his belt when he saw you not moving from your spot. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards the bed and across his lap, took off your pants the rest of the way. You heard the belt being set down beside him as he rubbed your butt cheek. “You’re testing me, Little One.”

You did a little butt wiggle before looking back at him, giving him a smirk. “Is Daddy getting a little angry? Oh poor you.”

Levi wrinkled his nose a little before slapping your ass hard. You let out a small noise before you anticipated his next slap. You weren’t ready when the next slap was with the belt, the sting lasting a little bit longer than his hand. “You’re going to start counting for me. Understand?”

“Yes.” You looked over your shoulder to see his grey eyes storming.

Another smack had landed across your butt. “Yes, what?”

“Yes Daddy,” you moaned from the slap.

“Start counting.” He brought the leather belt down on your ass again.

When you had reached thirty-five, your face was tear-streaked and your ass was bright red from the lashing it received. Levi had thrown the belt onto the floor as he rubbed your tender bottom. You let out a small whimper from how tender your ass was, but you knew you weren’t done with your punishment.

“Get on the bed, arms above your head.” There was something in Levi’s tone that made your body shiver as he kissed your shoulder. You did as you were told as he got up from the bed, disappearing into the closet for a moment. He had returned to the bedroom with a silk blindfold in hand. He tied it on you, making sure it wasn’t going to come off. With your vision obscured, everything else had heightened. You listened to him moving towards the dresser, the drawer opening then closing. You had jumped slightly to feel his cold hands touch your ankle, going up your heated body.

You just felt his hand go past your clothed sex. He rubbed it teasingly, already feeling your slick soaking the lace. “I barely even touched you and you’re already this soaked. I wonder what got you this wet.” He murmured as he moved his hand from your cunt up past your stomach, groping your breasts, tweaking one nipple. You let out a small moan as you arched your back, trying not to move your hands from above you. Your hands twitched, wanting to run your fingers through your boyfriend’s hair, but before you could move your arms, Levi had tied your wrists together, securing your arms over your head. You let out a small groan as you tested the ropes to see if it would budge. There wasn’t any slack.

You heard a small chuckle above you before hearing footsteps moving away from you. “Where are you going?” You asked him as you tried the ropes again. “Levi?”

Your ears strained themselves to hear anything. All you could make out was some things were being moved around and his footsteps getting closer to you. There was a soft thump on the bed before you felt Levi’s hands touching one of your legs. His rough, calloused hands rubbing your leg before you felt the smooth rope being tied around your leg. You and him had talked about shibari and doing some research on what type of rope to buy, how to take care and clean the ropes, and looking up the different tying techniques. Over the last two months, you both had bought the ropes you thought wouldn’t leave marks on your skin and tried out a couple of the tying techniques. Your thoughts were broken to hear a familiar buzzing noise and the bed dip beside you. You felt Levi’s warm breath against your ear just as the vibrator had touched the inside of your leg.

“I hope you’re ready for what’s to come, Little One. I’m going to break you tonight,” Levi whispered into your ear as he brought the vibrator to your clit. You had let out a small moan as your body twitched, arms jerking a little. “Do you know why you’re being punished?” He upped the vibrations a little.

“Be-Because…..fuck…..” You tried your hardest to get out the words as the vibrator was being pressed harder.

“Because what?” Levi asked as he bit your earlobe before placing open mouth kisses down your jaw. “Use your words.”

“I-I can’t Daddy. Not when….oh fuck….” You let out a moan as Levi took one nipple in his mouth as you arched your back. You felt the coil in your abdomen tightening. “Daddy I’m close….”

You heard the vibrator shut off and you let out a loud whine. Over the next three hours was the same thing over and over again. Levi would get you close to cumming before denying you. You cried out in frustration as he stopped you from cumming for the umpteenth time.

“Daddy~” You let out a whine as you wiggled around on the bed before feeling Levi’s hand stilling you.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Levi had put the vibrator beside him before moving in between your tied legs. He nipped at your inner thigh of your right leg before moving closer to your pussy. “I’m going to ask you again. Why are you being punished?”

You let out a small groan as tears were slipping from your eyes. “Because I broke a rule.” Your voice cracked a little.

“And which rule was that?” He asked as he nipped at the other thigh.

“For not taking care of myself…I promise I won’t do it again.” You tried to get the blindfold off with your arm, but it wasn’t budging. “I will be good. I promise.”

You already knew that he knew that you were full of shit on being good, but he knew that nothing was going to stop you from being a brat. To be completely honest he didn’t want you to stop being a brat. Without warning, Levi licked a stripe between your wet folds as you let out a loud moan. You tried to squirm away, but Levi had a good grip on your hips to prevent you from squirming away from him. You were already close to cumming from all the edging.

“Oh Daddy I’m close. Can I please cum now?” You asked him as he kept swirling your clit with his tongue. The burning sensation was crawling up your back, making your toes curl. Your hands gripped the rope so tight that your knuckles were turning white.

“Go ahead. Cum for me.” He continued his ministrations on your clit.

The coil that was wound so tightly in your abdomen had finally broken as you screamed out his name and came hard, your back arching on the bed. Levi continued to eat you out through your high, inserting two fingers. You let out a whine when he continued to finger fuck you.

“Daddy it hurts.”

Levi had let out a small chuckle before taking his fingers out and licking him clean. “You’re going to be a good girl now?”

You nodded weakly before feeling Levi presses his lips to your own, tasting your juices on his tongue. He broke the kiss before moving to untie you from the bed, rubbing your wrists. He removed the blindfold and you blinked a couple of times before squinting. You looked at Levi as he leaned forward to kiss your forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

You nodded weakly as he had picked you up, carrying you bridal style to the conjoined bathroom. He had set you down on the cold countertop as he started to make your bath with bubbles. You noticed his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. When the bath was three-quarters of the way full, Levi had turned off the water and turned to look at you. You noticed the imprint of his cock in his pants. “Daddy, what about you?”

“What do you mean?” He asked you as he picked you up and set you down in the warm water. His grey eyes looking into yours.

“You didn’t fuck me or anything,” you pouted seeing him shake his head.

“You’re impossible. There’s always later.” He sighed as he got a cup to pour the water over your head. “Come on, Little One. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
